A Single Red Rose on your Grave
by Emo-Tastic
Summary: Every year, when Valentine’s Day rolls around, Remus receives gifts. On white day, he replies to these with a single yellow rose otherwise known as a “polite” refusal. But on every March 14, he goes and visits an old friend… RemusXSirius


**A Single Red Rose on Your Grave**

_ By Hara-Loves-You (Formerly known as "YukiFunFan1234")_

**Disclaimer: **Hara doesn't own Harry Potter…. It belongs to the admirable J.K. Rowling. This is merely a production of too much free time… Though I doubt Mrs. Rowling would approve of how we use her characters.

**Summary: **Every year, when Valentine's Day rolls around, Remus receives gifts. On white day, he replies to these with a single yellow rose; otherwise known as a "polite" refusal. But on every March 14, he goes and visits an old friend… RemusXSirius

* * *

_Yellow roses… "I care about you."_

The wind dies down slowly as the sunsets quickly, providing less and less light to help me along my way. I don't mind though, as I take my time strolling slightly on the silent path; I have long since memorized my way. I don't come here as often as I should, but today was the one-day I allowed myself near.

I pull my ragged jacket closer to me as I continue on. The wind whips through me as if I'm nothing at all, and that's exactly how I feel: empty. It's been four long years since the day he left me, but it feels like it was just yesterday we were living happily together.

My heart clenches as my thoughts roll onto the reason I'm here. Sirius… I sigh. There is a reason I don't let myself come here too much. I'm afraid if I come, I'll never be able to leave. Reaching the entrance of the rickety gate, I pushed it open with a creak.

The air is heavy with sorrow and loss as I low my head. It saddens me to think of all the good people who have lost their lives during the war with Voldemort. I squeeze my hands into fists. I had lost so many important people… Lily, James, Dumbledore, Bill Weasley… Sirius. I was the last loyal marauder left, and the mere thought left me devastated.

The one thing that left me with hope was that Harry was still alive. Even though he had been heavily injured in the latest battle, Harry had managed to pull through it after all. He too, had lost so much… his parents, his godfather, his headmaster… not forget, Draco, the love of his life.

I can remember the day Draco Malfoy died. The two had been battling it out with Death eaters, when Lucius spotted him… That was pretty much the end for Draco. Harry's cries though, are what truly stirred my heart. I can still imagine the way he had thrown himself over Draco's still body, crying and sobbing, begging him to open his eyes…

Harry's never been the same since then. I wish there was something I could do, but everyday, he seems to drift further and further away. No one really knows how much longer he'll last. I can't help but wonder if Sirius were still here, would he have known how to help Harry?

Reaching a small black stone imbedded into the ground, I halted in silence.

Sirius Black, A Loyal Friend, Lover and Godfather until the very End 

A felt tears well up in my amber eyes, those words got me every time. Those words were so true, and I held them close to my heart. I read them once a year, when I came and visited Sirius's grave.

"Hey Padfoot…" I whispered gently as I knelt down next his head stone.

The story goes a little like this. Every Valentine's day, I receive presents. Most of them are well wishes or from friends, but every year, I get a present from Ny- Tonks. Not just any old present, a love poem.

And every year, I know I should say something. I can't help but think I should tell her that no matter what, I could never love her like that… With Sirius, though he's gone, still resounding deep within my very soul. But every time, I fail in my attempts. I let her off easily.

On every White Day, after receiving her "sappy love" presents, I send her a single yellow rose. Tonks believes I'm telling her it's too soon, but that's a lie…. It's my polite way of saying, "I care about you, but our relationship can never be one deeper than friends."

Today was that day. I smiled happily and went all the right parties and such. I pretended to have tons and tons of fun, but Valentine's day hasn't been the same since Sirius past on.

It was the evening that made my face go sober and my smile slip away. I visited Harry first… He looked so small and sad, curled up in his sheets, surrounded by the dark. His quiet cries echoed through Sirius's old house. He had refused to leave it since Draco died.

"Everyone's doing okay…" I smile at the grave stone fondly, running my fingers over the marks so carefully carved in. "Harry's not so great though, Siri…. He's sad. I don't think he could really handle losing you and then Draco, his lover…"

The tears were flowing freely now. "I… don't think I'm handling it very well either, Luv…" I cried softly. "It's hard without you… I know you said we should move on, but…"

_I can't move on without you._

Leaning down, I press my lips gently against the cold stone, my tears adorning the stone. " I miss you Sirius…. I still love you so much…" I sob. "Thank you… for everything…"

Placing a single red rose on the stone, I stood and smiled weakly. Turning away, I whispered into the winds. "Until next time, Padfoot."

And I walked away…

Until the Day of White rolled around again.

Then I'd be sure to return…

To leave another red rose on his grave.

_Red roses… "I Love you more than you're ever know."_

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! Please Review…. All writers here at pretty much LIVE off reviews… Or at least, I do.

Much Love,

_**Hara**_

_(a.k.a. Hara-Loves-You or formerly known as "YukiFunFan1234")_


End file.
